


Room for Improvement

by gold_sakura



Series: NagiRinWeek 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nagisa doing his best to nurse Rin back to health, another case of fluff that will give you cavities, couples being dorks, look who made it for another day of NagiRin week, once again both of them are dorks, that's all I know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can I expect you to take care of me when you can barely manage to handle yourself?”<br/>“Simple RinRin,” Nagisa began searching through another pocket through his bag. “I asked my mom for advice before I left the house and she said . . .,” the blond hummed until he found the two bundles he was looking for. “There’s no better cure for being down in the dumps than stuffing  your face with candy and sniffing all the pretty flowers you can get your hands on!” He proudly showed a bundle of flowers (that he may have stolen from a couple of his neighbors) and a cute bag filled with his favorite candies.<br/>“That’s it. I’m going to die.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Guess who managed to make it for the second day of NagiRin Week? The prompt for this day is Sweets/ Flowers and hopefully I was able to mix it up a little while still keeping the fluff level up. Once again I had no beta for this fic, so feel free to let me know about any mistakes. Enjoy!

The wind brushed past Nagisa’s hair as he scurried his way to Rin’s house. He had his bag along with him, filled with all the necessary things to help his boyfriend feel better. It was certainly a shock when Nagisa received a call from Ms. Matsuoka in the morning, informing the blond that her son had foolishly caught a severe cold. She hoped that Nagisa could take care of him since she had to go to work. Rin’s mom barely finished making her request as Nagisa accepted.

He hadn’t understood how Rin could have gotten sick ‘foolishly’, but it made no difference. The redhead had taken care of him many times over and it was finally his turn to return the favor. People on the sidewalk parted a way once they saw that Nagisa wasn’t willing to slow down until he arrived. He weaved his way through crowded streets and trains until he saw his destination in sight. Before taking a second to regain his breath, Nagisa was ringing the doorbell, standing on his toes to press the button properly. Ms. Matsuoka answered quickly and smiled as she opened the door for Nagisa.

“Why, hello Nagisa. I wasn’t expecting you to come so early. Please, come in.”

“Thanks.” Nagisa entered the main hallway, making sure to take off his shoes before facing Rin’s mom again. “I had to come once I heard RinRin was sick. What happened to him?”

Ms. Matsuoka sighed as she put a hand under her chin. “It seems that he and Haruka thought it would be safe to swim in an outside pool, even though it’s the middle of winter.”

Nagisa laughed nervously. He was too afraid to let her know that Rin and Haru swam almost every day they saw each other, so instead he only said, “Is that so? Did Haru-chan get sick too?”

“I’m not too sure. I told Rin to call him earlier, but that silly son of mine really is sick. He might have passed out again as soon as I left the room.” Ms. Matsuoka lead Nagisa to the kitchen, where a plate of light food and some juice was lying on the tabletop. “Well, since you’re here, why don’t you go take this up to him? I’m sure he would appreciate his boyfriend bringing him breakfast more than his mother.”

The blond’s eyes shone brightly as soon as she mentioned Rin’s alleged appreciation. He just knew that this would make Rin love him even more than he already did. “Of course I will!” Nagisa lifted up the tray, wobbling a bit as he made his way to Rin’s bedroom. “Thank you, Ms. Matsuoka!”

“No, thank you sweetie! I’m off to the train station. I’ll be back in the early evening, so make sure Rin doesn’t stress himself out too much while I’m gone.”

“Yes m’am!” Nagisa bowed his head as Ms. Matsuoka was heading out the door. He happily marched to Rin’s room, kicking the door open since his hands were full.

The room was too dark to see anything besides the outline of Rin’s body strewn out across his bed. The blinds on the only window were completely shut and it seemed that the only light that was bleeding through was the one from the hallway. Not trusting himself, Nagisa gently put down the tray of food besides the doorway and carefully made his way to shed some more light into the room. He was well aware that Rin was extremely tidy, but he couldn’t take the chance of falling on his face.

“Are you a vampire now, RinRin?” Nagisa giggled as he opened the blinds. He heard the redhead groan before peeking his head out from the blanket covering his entire body.

“Nagisa?”

“Wow! Right on the first try, RinRin! You win,” the blond went over to grab the tray and placed it on Rin’s lap as soon as the sickly redhead sat up. “A free breakfast, courtesy of your super nice mom!”

Rin rubbed his eyes, staring incredulously as Nagisa. “Why are you here?”

“Aw, are you saying that you don’t want me here? You’re such a meanie.”

“No, no, it’s not that. Just,” Rin took a sip of the juice. “Where’s my mom?”

“She had to go to work, silly! It seemed like she didn’t want her precious son to be all by himself, so she called me to take care of you!”

“Oh god.” Rin coughed before taking a few bites out of his meal. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Nope!” Nagisa stood up and proudly showed Rin his bag, which he proudly adorned with a red cross sticker in the front. “Until your mom comes back, I’m going to be your personal boyfriend nurse! It’s a 2-in-1 special!” He proceeded to make a silly expression, sticking his tongue out and placing a finger on his cheek.

“I’m calling Makoto.” Rin sniffled as he shifted to reach his phone on the bedside drawer. Before the redhead could reach it however, Nagisa snatched it and stuffed it in his medical bag. “What the hell, Nagisa?”

“Sick patients aren’t allowed to strain themselves. I’m perfectly capable of taking of you myself. We don’t need to bother Makoto. I’m pretty sure he is busy taking care of Ran and Ren.” He hoped that Rin didn’t the rushed and worried tone to his voice.

“How can I expect you to take care of me when you can barely manage to handle yourself?”

“Simple RinRin,” Nagisa began searching through another pocket through his bag. “I asked my mom for advice before I left the house and she said . . .,” the blond hummed until he found the two bundles he was looking for. “There’s no better cure for being down in the dumps than stuffing  your face with candy and sniffing all the pretty flowers you can get your hands on!” He proudly showed a bundle of flowers (that he may have stolen from a couple of his neighbors) and a cute bag filled with his favorite candies.

“That’s it. I’m going to die.”

Rin set his tray back on his deck, rolling up back into his cocoon. He turned away from Nagisa, making the blond gasp. Did Rin actually think that he wasn’t doing a good job? Nagisa had taken the time to get knowledge from his mom since mothers are supposed to know his best; was he messing all of it up without even trying?

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like what I brought?”

“First of all,” Rin paused for a second, sneezing loudly as he fidgeted to face Nagisa again. “Bringing flowers to a person with a cold is not a good idea, especially flowers with pol -” The redhead sneezed again. “Pollen.”

“Oh . . .,” Nagisa glanced at his makeshift bouquet with a sudden disdain.

“Secondly,” Rin cleared his throat. “I doubt I can handle much of your hard candies with my sore throat.”

“Right . . .,” the blond held his candy bundle in a death grip.

“Even if I was healthy, I wouldn’t be able to stomach most of your food, Nagisa.” Rin waited for Nagisa to gradually agree with him, but it startled the redhead when the other lowered his head and began to sniffle. Tears were falling behind the huge locks of blonde hair. “N-Nagisa?”

“I-I-I-I’m so dumb!” Nagisa used his forearm to clean away his tears and looked up at Rin with guilty expression. “I wanted to help you feel better, but all I’m doing is making you feel worse.”

“Hey, I didn’t say that -”

“But that’s what you were implying.”

Nagisa got up and shoved his gifts back into his bag. He whimpered as he pulled Rin’s cell phone back out and handed it back to the redhead. “Call Makoto. He can do stuff like this right.”

It took a few more moments of Rin not taking his phone back that Nagisa realized that Rin was observing him with a concerned stare. He wasn’t saying anything, which made the blond want to shrink until he disappeared. A harsh lecture about not calling the brunet sooner was probably going to follow, so Nagisa hunched his shoulders to brace himself.

“You idiot.” Rin grabbed Nagisa on the arm and pulled him closer. “I don’t mind if Makoto doesn’t come. He ruffled the blond’s hair as a sign of reassurance, but it only made Nagisa freeze.

“Huh? But . . . I’m doing a bad job of nursing you back to health.”

Rin shrugged. “That doesn’t mean there isn’t any room for improvement. I’m pretty sure about taking care of sick people around. Maybe you can go find it and see how well you do with that.”

“Does that mean . . .?” Nagisa peered expectantly at his boyfriend.

“Yes.” Rin smiled softly. “You can be my boyfriend nurse.”

“You’re the best RinRin!!!” Nagisa squealed, tackling Rin into a tight hug.

“Ugh, Nagisa, you’re hurting me.”

“Oh! Sorry!” The blond let go. He smiled and laid a small kiss on Rin’s kiss. Before Rin could complain about the other potentially getting sick, Nagisa scurried out to the hallway. “I’ll be back!”

After finding a small book that mentioned colds, Nagisa made sure to read every single word as if his own life depended on it. He gathered all of the supplies that were listed and brought them to Rin’s bedroom. Following the steps was easier when he realized that he had seen Makoto do this million of times whenever his siblings or friends were sick. Nagisa slowly gained more confidence, enough to make small talk with Rin to get the redhead tired. By the time, the blond had finished wiping off most of the sweat from his chest, Rin was snoring lightly. Nagisa giggled, finding the calm scene absolutely adorable. He quietly took out his phone and snapped a quick picture to send to the others.

_Look! :D Better watch out Mako-chan, this boyfriend nurse is on his way to be the mom of the group~ ;P_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my itty bitty fic! Feel free to leave a comment or critique; it would be very much appreciated. Hope you have a nice day/evening!


End file.
